kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Morgeilen
I just fixed the end of the section on other identities because the curse actually says "Over Daventry your heirs shan't reign" -- meaning that Graham's children won't rule over Daventry. If Connor were given the crown, he wouldn't be called an "heir", he would be called a "successor". It's these little loopholes that were the ruin of Morgeilein's curse. ~Grahamburger :Yes you are right, under one definition of heir (a traditional archaic definition), when means "offspring", but you aren't looking at the entire picture. However, there is more than one definition to heir. Other definitions of heir include anyone who succeeds another person (http://www.thefreedictionary.com/heir, http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/inherit, http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/heir). Succesor and heir are actually synonyms (http://thesaurus.reference.com/browse/heir). Of course it depends on the dictionary though, lot of variation on language. Not even related terms like inherit necessarilly mean to inherit through blood ties (although some dictionaries such as webster stick to that definition). :It it is also important to note that Graham has been referred to as the heir to King Edward (see King's Quest manuals). For example, "King Edward named Sir Graham his heir" (KQV manual). :Yet Graham isn't the son of King Edward. He might not even be related to King Edward. We know that his father is from noble birth based on some material, but that still doesn't mean that he is related to Edward. :So in the case of King's Quest terminology heir doesn't necessarily mean "children of". In a way Connor is repeating the same history as Graham, except for the fact that Connor was never from "noble" birth. But he has always been quick to point out that he is noble by other definitions (his noble character). :So in the definition of heir used by the official King's Quest franchise itself, as precedent was set by Graham, Connor is and can be called an "heir" as well. 11:48, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm, btw, Grahamburger, go back and listen to the game's dialogue, it specifically calls Connor, "...heir to the throne...", so a debate on what terminology is being used is moot. It doesn't really matter if he should have technically been called a "successor", because the game calls him the "heir" instead.Baggins 08:26, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Theories Moving theories to talk page since, Erpy's behind the scenes clears things up; :Morgeilen may hold other alieses besides The Father and Minister Gervain. Shadrack, a character mentioned in KQ6 is believed by many fans to be the leader of the Black Cloak Society. It is possible that Shadrack is one of his other identities. Although Shadrack could just be another one of his minions, which included the likes of Hagatha, Manannann, Count Caldaur, and Mordack. :He could even be Lucreto, a character referred to as 'The Father' (in KQ8: Mask of Eternity), a character that tried to reach a form of Acension during MOE. It is possible that references to the Ancients of which Legenimor and Morgeilen are members corresponds to the ancient magical society that Prophet Hector and the Aged One were members. At least the date of their existence one thousand years ago, seems to correspond to the date the Ancient Ones lived in the Land of the Green Isles. :It may also be possible that the prophecy mentioned in the book Legends which referenced the world's "darkest hour", when the "...sun, moon, and planets aligned in preparation for the Acension" may be referring to the cataclysm. The so called "Power" may be referring to the Mask of Eternity (which implied to represent the greatest source of power in the world). The references to sending powers to the cosmos and heavens, may be a reference to guarding power of the Mask in the Realm of the Sun. If this scenario is correct, it shows that the evil Archon had servants on the world before breaking the Mask of Eternity, and that he broke the Mask of Eternity trying to release Legenimor's power on himself. By Connor reforging the mask Lucreto's "acension" was prevented. It is also possible that that the part of the prophecy of Ascension referring to the "everlasting jewel" could be referring to Connor. The everlasting jewel could be referring to the fact that Connor became the Champion Eternal, the Chosen One, the Deliverer, the Enlightened One, and the True Upholder on his quest to reforge the Mask of Eternity. As the Acension prophecy points out, the power could only be granted to just one. In the end only Connor truly had the power to wield the power of the Mask, and used that power to defeat Lucreto. :However, all of this remains pure speculation. --Baggins 03:31, July 20, 2010 (UTC)